Opposite Worlds
by InnocentStorm
Summary: Everything can change in a split second. Ashe Eden is a normal, average teen age girl. She seems to have everything as simple and perfect as it can ever be, but there is something that she hides no matter what. She's an orphan. When she is transferred to another world, her whole life is changed. She could only wait and watch the events she knows so well come to pass.
1. Meet Ashe Eden

BEEP! BEEEEEP! BEEP! BEEEE- CRASH!

"Take that! Baka alarm clock!" A girl yelled at the remains of a battered alarm. She sighed and plopped onto the bed behind her. The girl laid there for a second, before getting up, and walking to a small door on the other side of the room. Opening and crawling through the door, she was soon greeted with the sight of her semi-large closet. She stumbled around the small room grabbing random, but matching, articles of clothing.

Standing in the mirror she overlooked her outfit. Her top was a deep blood red v-neck with a black lace undershirt peeking out from under. The bleach white pants were covered to the knees by the black combat boots she pulled on her feet. A black ribbion with a silver medallion, which had a beautiful dragon curled around on it, was tied loosely around her pale neck. Her bright turquoise eyes glanced over the outfit one final time. Suddenly, she swiftly turned on her heel, her reddish brown hair swirling behind her.

The girl proceeded to run from her hidden room, grabbing a leather jacket and bookbag in the process. She flew down the stairs and into the kitchen, where she quickly downed a cereal bar and glass of strawberry flavored water. Lights flashed outside signaling the bus was waiting.

'At least today's... FRIDAY FRIDAY GOTTA GET DOWN ON FRIDAY!' she sang in her mind as she skipped out to the transport to that 'prison' people call school.

Hiya! I'm Ashe Eden! I was a fairly normal girl months ago. Well, that was before I magically was transported into a different universe, one that I so happened to know extremely well actually. Yep, like in all those fanfics, I fell right into my favorite anime, 07 Ghost. This is the story of how I found myself.

-3rd POV-

The moment Ashe walked into school, she felt the normal ominous feeling piercing through the chatter in the lobby. She pushed down her fears as she walked toward the normal bench that her group of friends meets up at. And, like usual, she was the first one there.

"Hey Ashe!" her friend Jasmine chirped as she walked up to the bench. "You'll never guess what I did last night! Jay took me shopping and I got this adorable shirt and matching heels! Isn't my bf the best!"

"Of course I am," a smooth, deep voice said from behind Jasmine. Jay's arm snaked around Jasmine's petite shoulders before he gave her a peck on her cheek. To Ashe's fortune, their flirt fest was interrupted by the loud arrival of the rest of their group.

Their little group was made up of six people altogether. Jasmine, the self-proclaimed leader, was the most outgoing and a perfect example of a fashionista. Her perfect straight black hair framed her tanned face without a stray hair. She only needed a small compact to work her makeup magic; her deep green eyes always seeming to pop with only a thin coat of mascara. Jasmine had a model like pose and dignity ever since the beginning of eighth grade. Ever since she met Jay.

Jay, the only boy in their little group, seemed to be a perfect match for Jasmine. He had an uncanny ability to slow down Jasmine's over excited personality. His blond hair, sparkling blue eyes, and athletic build had every girl in the whole school swooning at his feet. Not only that, he was also a straight-A student and captain of the soccer team. He usually wore sports jerseys and Polo's with his trademark blue jeans and sneakers.

Then there were the twins. Despite the fact that they were identical sisters, with curly brown hair and hazel eyes that seemed to shift endlessly, both seemed to argue 24/7. Clare, oldest by three minutes, loved books and nature of any kind. She often nagged her sister and friends to recycle and save the Earth. Becca, on the other hand, lived to be active and play sports. Jay and her are best of friends because of their love of sports.

Every group needs a peacekeeper that avoids major fights, and Melody would be that person in this little group. Melody, otherwise known as Mel, had frizzy blond hair pulled back by a various assortment of headbands. Her freckles and kind brown eyes helped her seem open and friendly to anyone. She was the kind of person that easily made friends with anyone and everyone. But, get on her bad side, and she becomes a demon.

Last, but certainly not least, is our main character, Ashe. The shy one of the group, who is secretly a hardcore otaku. She has cerulean blue eyes and light strawberry blond hair. Most people at school find her too quiet and a little dark. Her notebooks are filled with poems and her sketchbook filled with anime characters, some which are original, while others were not.

The group's school day always started with laughter and chatter. Lunch and recess weren't much different, except for the occasional complaint about a teacher's class or too much homework. At the end of the school day, after the last bell rings and the halls were crowded with students, they all met at the usual bench before walking home together. Today wasn't much different. Until they reached the park.

Jasmine was arguing with Becca about Justin Timberlake's new songs, while Mel was trying fruitlessly to mediate the argument. Jay and Clare were talking about a recent soccer game of the district's last year champs. None of them could have seen the kid about to run into the somewhat busy street after his ball.

Except Ashe.

-Ashe's POV-

I quietly walked behind my friends and listened intently to what they were talking about. As we began to walk near the park, I noticed a soccer ball rolling onto the street. A kid, who looked no more than seven, was running after it and onto the road. Then I noticed the car speeding down the road straight toward the child. My eyes widened. _Oh no._

My body sprung into motion. I sprinted straight to the child, leaving behind my friends who still hadn't noticed what was going on. Right before the car came into contact with the small boy, I pushed him out of the way.

Time seemed to slow down around me.

I could feel myself falling towards the ground. The car seemed to be closing in slowly. Then, suddenly, everything sped up, and felt the car ram into my side. I cried out in pain and finally fell to the ground.

I could hear the car screech to a halt and the door slam shut. My vision was clear enough to make out the figures of the people crowding around my body, the driver and my friends included. Faintly, I heard the boy crying beside me on the ground. I forced my head to turn to him and I gave him a shaky smile.

"I-it's alright. Ju-jus-just promise m-me to never ru-run i-into the street l-l-like th-that a-ag-again," I stuttered out to the kid.

He nodded, "I p-promise lady."

I smiled at him again before my vision finally gave out on me. My head rolled to the side as I lost consciousness. '_It'll be good if I die here... No one cares if I am gone... They all hate me anyway...' _I thought. And I fell into the welcoming arms of the darkness.

* * *

**A/N: I know it doesn't have any of the 07 Ghost characters yet. This is more like a prologue to the actual story, so bear with me lovies. Please R&R! I'd love to hear what you think! **

**P.S. I don't own 07 Ghost. Duh.**


	2. Comatose

I woke up to an infinite white landscape. I had no idea where I was and honestly, I started to have a mental breakdown. '_Where am I? Am I dead? NOOO~ I CAN"T BE DEAD! I'M NOT READY TO MOVE ON!'_I thought frantically.

"Calm down, Ashe. You're not dead silly girl," a gentle voice called out from seemingly nowhere. I jumped about a mile high. "Your in a coma in the real world right now."

"Um.. W-who a-are yo-you? W-what do you m-mean by the 'real world'?" I stuttered into empty space, assuming that if the voice didn't show himself at first, he wouldn't reveal himself anytime soon.

"I have many names, though I do prefer to be called Father or Cheif. To answer your other question, your body is currently in your world. Your soul, however, is in between dimensions." the voice, Cheif, mused.

"Wait, so I-I'm not d-dead? Then w-why am I h-here?" I cautiously asked him.

"I want to make a deal with you. A deal to give you a second chance," Cheif said.

"What? A d-deal? W-why?'" Ok, my stuttering is getting annoying.

"Yes. A deal, Ashe. To give you a chance to become confident about yourself around others. You've had a hard life so far, this deal will help you know your importance as a person. Now, you can choose to head back to your old life as if nothing here happened or you can take me up on this deal," he said calmly.

This deal of his sounds kind of suspicious to me, I mean how can I know I can trust him? "W-what d-do you want i-in return though?" I asked yet another question.

"Nothing at all Ashe. I just feel like you need a second chance. So, what do you say? Deal or no deal?" Cheif asked me expectantly.

"Its a deal, Cheif," I said feeling able to trust this gentle man. "And thank you."

Suddenly, the white space was replaced by a dim scene that looked incredibly familiar. I was standing in a room full of bridges crossing the room from big oak doors on one side to the other. Below me I could see three people fighting. After taking it all in, I froze unable to think straight.

I was in the Barsburg Church in district seven.

**From. 07. Ghost.**

* * *

I can't believe that this is happening. I'm somehow in the 07 Ghost world. Well, I guess this isn't the weirdest thing that has happened today. I did make a deal with a _disembodied voice _who seems to know everything about me_._ Seriously, how weird is that compared to this?

A voice startled me from my mental fan girl rant. "Like I told you. You're soft."

I looked back to the fight, only to see the hooded figure of Zehel bring his scythe down. the scythe seemed to harmlessly pass through Zehel's target, whom I know is a possessed Mikage.

"If you hate me... Claim your vengeance against the Imperial Army, Teito Klein!" Mikage said to a shocked and injured Teito before he continued, "Oh, Zehel? I forgot to ask. How is the scythe? It is... destined to return to me someday. Until then take good care of it, will you?"

Soon after he said that the single wing on his back began to disappear.

"Impossible... You can't be...!" Zehel yelled at him. He couldn't even finish his sentence as he was interrupted by the diving figure of Teito trying to reach his quickly disappearing friend.

"DON'T GO! MIKAGE!" He yelled.

Tears stung my eyes. Every time I watched this scene I cried for the rest of the episode; as you can tell, I'm still not used to his death. I jumped down to the bridge the three were on, I had to do something, but unfortunately, I couldn't save Mikage. All I could do was watch a crying Teito hug his smiling friend until he disappeared completely into birds and light.

That is what happens when a good man dies I guess.

Teito was left standing there crying at the loss of his best friend. I wanted to go comfort him in some way. I started to reach out to him, but I hesitated, bringing my hand back to my chest. I steeled my resolve and reached out to him once more. This time I successfully rested my hand on Teito's shoulder.

"Look, um," _Dang, I couldn't let him know that I knew his name,or Mikage."_I'm really sorry for your friend, he seemed like a good man. It must be hard on you, his... passing and all... but, I don't think he would want you to feel so upset about it. He didn' t look like that kind of person, no one does. And for all you know, he could be finding a way back to you right now. Life wor-" My sentence was cut off. _Seems to happen alot, me getting cut off..._

"Shut up! What could you know?! You don't know either of us! Stop acting like it! You could never ever understand the pain of losing a person so close to you! So just leave me alone!" Teito yelled at me, before running off. The tears sprung into my eyes once more. _If he only knew, if he only knew..._

I could hear Zehel come up behind me. " Don't take that to heart, kid. The brat was just upset, he did lose his first and best friend," he said gently. If I didn't know it was Frau, I never would've guessed he said it. Who knew Frau, of all people, could be nice and gentle.

* * *

Over the time I've been here in the Church, I have met and became good friends with Frau, Labrador, Castor, a few nuns, and Lazette. This morning I went with Frau to get Mikage's reincarnation from his dragon herd, or whatever groups of Fyulong dragons are called. Oh my glob, the babies are adorable! But, their mothers... All I'm going to say is, NEVER TRUST FRAU, especially when he says its completely safe to play with the babies...

"Hey guys!" I chirped to Lab and Castor before I scooted a little further away from the door.

"Ready or not, here I come! Stupid Brat!" Frau shouted as he kicked down the door of the depressed Teito. Behind him, Cas and Lab tried to hide their shock. One look at their faces sent me into pealing laughter.

"Whoa?! Hey, don't run away!" Mikage was cutely running in circles around Frau's feet. I giggled, picked up Mikage, and petted his furry, pink head.

Teito sat up, wipping tears from his eyes. "What do you want?! No one said you could come in!"

A unusually stotic Frau answered him, "I've got something for you."

Taking that as a hint to put Mikage down, I gently placed the squirming Mikage down on the bed. My cute, fuzzy buddy immediately crawled under his previous life's military academy jacket, leaving his tail swishing behind him. _Aww... That's such an adorable first impression..._

"-ittle one's soulhas the same color as Mikage's." Frau finished explaining to Teito. Apparently, Mikage's cuteness made me space out for a couple minutes... Looking back at Teito and Mikage, I saw Mikage lick Teito's cheek, causing Teito to start crying again. I couldn't help but let out a small 'Aww".

"Even thoughhe lost his previous life... He came back to Earth... And found you again," Frau said next to the two. Strangely, I could see an outline of human Mikage behind Teito. _Ok, that's new..._

" Hey. Did you always have that collar?" Frau asked Teito.

"Oh. This..." Teito trailed off.

Suddenly, Frau appeared behind him holding abnormally large scissors. He reached out a hand while saying in a condensating tone, "I can take it off for you. Poor thing..."

"Don't touch me! Where'd you get those scissors?!" Teito yelled while moving out of Frau's reach.

"Let Uncle Frau handle it,"

"NO! DON'T TOUCH ME!"

"Stay still..."

The collar around Teito's neck activated and bit Frau's thumb. HARD.

"AAAAAGGHHH!" Frau started to scream bloody murder.

"Teito?!" The door slammed open and Lab barged in with Cas. They were both greeted with Teito strangling a confused Frau and me laughing on the floor.

Luckily, the two I was laughing at couldn't hear me. Who could when your either yelling 'Take it off!' or 'What did I do?!' at the top of your lungs. I bet the whole church could hear us. And hopefully they didn't think something particularly _inappropriate _was going on.

* * *

**A/N: I'm going to apologize in advance for the spellings and my suckish writing in this. It was written quite a while ago and I can't be bothered to review it again... (Sorry, I'm a lazy bum). **


End file.
